Messages
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Oliver send messages on eachothers voice mails.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Messages  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Combat  
Summary: Set during and after Combat Chloe and Oliver leave bunch of messages on eachothers voice mails.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep...: Hey Mr. Fetish for Green leather...I swear. Thanks for the superb tip off. Thanks to you my best friend is now in a fight to the death in a cage match in front of camera's with a live feed! I swear your vigilante tendencies are rubbing off on him. And now he's so reckless he doesn't even care if he gets exposed. Geesh. I actually admired you for what you do. Even before I knew it was you doing them. I thought your super hero tendencies would cause Clark to make a more proactive leap towards the whole superhero business. But a super hero isn't going to do anyone any good, dead! And another thing...Beep

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep... And another thing I just can't believe...wait I have another call I'll yell at you later.

Chloe Sullivian here intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep.

Beep... Chloe what is your problem? I maybe expect a rant like that from Lois but not you. I thought you understood the whole super hero thing? I thought you were one of us being a side kick to a super hero and all. I know you might be used to Clark just waiting around and twiddling his thumbs waiting for trouble to fall in his lap while they are a lot of scum bags out there that need to be brought to justice. I thought you of all people would understand that but apparently I was wrong. And why are you so scared isn't Clark like invincible or something?

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep...Oliver I think I am going crazy here. Not only is my best friend mia in some suicide street fighter club, my cousin is in the hospital. I'm on my way now. I'll let you know how she's doing. I figured you would want to know. And if I find out my cousin or my best friend is hurt...because of you I swear you should just pray that my meteor power isn't super speed and super strength because I'll run to where ever you are at and beat the crap out of you!

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep... Chloe, what? Is Lois ok? Of course I want to know how she is doing. The info. I gave to Clark was for him only well and you but that goes without saying. You know the last person I want to see hurt is Lois. Give me a heads up ok. And I know you were upset but were you serious about the whole meteor power thing? I talked to Tobias he told me all about meeting you and Clark and calling that guy telling him you were meteor infected. He wanted to make sure you were ok. I figured he just mistook you for Clark or something. Don't worry I told him that it was important that he doesn't tell that to anyone. Ok, take care Chloe and give me the heads up on Lois. Bye.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep...Oliver I am so sorry about blowing up on you like that. Well for yelling at your voice mail. Seriously billionaires slash vigilantes must be pretty busy and unreachable. Probably as busy as reporters slash side kicks huh? So don't worry about Lois she is going to be just fine. And you don't know how sorry I am about blaming you. You did the right thing the facility has been exposed and shut down. Although this main fighter Titan's body is missing. I'm suspecting Evil Luther junior has something to do with it especially since most of the fighters were from Belle Reeve in regular 33.1 fashion. How is that going by the way? What you are doing in shutting all of those places down is really great. And I really do hope you are rubbing off on Clark for the better. I'm sorry I vented on you it's just Clark has been going through a hard time and I worry about him. And by the way...beep.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep...And by the way Ollie I'm sorry about venting about the whole meteor freak thing. I usually don't tell guys I barely know my secrets like that. Thanks for making sure that Tobias didn't tell anyone else. I know you won't tell unless you want me to accidentally slip to a certain tabloid reporter cousin about your fetish for green leather.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep... Real cute Chloe. No I know my secret will be safe with you since I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be slipping about your best friend habit of bending metal. So Chloe, thanks for the heads up about Lois I'm glad she is ok. At the moment though I'm more concerned about you. I'm guessing you don't normally blow up on billionaires voice mails. I know carrying Clark's secret must be hard enough but finding out that your meteor infected...You sound pretty scared about it I'm surprised you seem so impressed by my teams special gifts. And won't super powers help you with your whole side kick gig? I've been doing this for some time without powers and I've always wished I had this boost to help me do my thing.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep...Thanks Ollie. I know ever since I found out about Clarks powers I always envied him. I thought it would be cool to have super speed, not to mention a time saver. But I've also seen how hard it is for Clark. And you have to understand I have met a few super powered heroes like the ones on your team but guys like them and Clark are rare. And most people I met infected by the meteor either end up dead or in Belle Reeve or in places like 33.1. I never thought that my worst fear for Clark would be my worst fear for myself.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extradinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep... Chloe I know that must be scary but just think all of the good you could do. And if this power ever does appear and you do control it let me know if you would like to join the team we could use someone like you. Even if your power never appears we still can use some one like you. Although you might be a distraction for certain members of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep… A distraction huh, well I don't know about that. If I was there maybe some harmless flirting would ensue but I'm thinking that's about it. And thanks I'm flattered about joining your fraternity of superheroes and making it co-ed and all but…my work is here in the Smallville Metropolis area. I'm still doing a lot of good pursuing journalism and exposing injustice plus someone's gots to baby-sit Clark and make sure he stays on the right track. You probably know what's it like babysitting super heroes, so I'm sure you'll understand.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep  
Beep… Yeah, I understand that Chloe but if you ever change your mind just let me know. And about that making it co-ed, you may not be the first. I met this girl with some special skillz and vigilante tendencies that seems interested in joining the team the other night. She was tracking down 33.1 too. She told me she was planning on feeding all the info. she found to the press. She said she knew a reporter in the Daily Planet who was waiting intently to expose it. Isn't that a coincidence?

Oliver: Hello

Chloe: Oh, Oliver your there I was expecting it to be…

Oliver: My voicemail

Chloe: So I got you.

Oliver: Yeah, Chloe what's going on?

Chloe: So about that coincidence.  
Oliver: Oh, yeah?

Chloe: You haven't told Clark about that have you?

Oliver: No not yet, why?

Chloe: It's nothing I was just wondering, so I better…

Oliver: Chloe

Chloe: Yea?

Oliver: What's going on?

Chloe: What do you mean?

Oliver: Come on Chloe it's obvious that you're the reporter that the Angel of Vengeance was referring to. Don't worry she didn't mention any names or anything. So why can't I tell Clark?

Chloe: Um…no reason really. I just uh…he doesn't really know about Angel's and my little arrangement.

Oliver: Oh, ok. Well mum is the word. But I'm confused. I thought you and Clark tell each other everything?

Chloe: We do. It's just that the last time they met it didn't turn out so well.

Oliver: The word is mum.

Chloe: Thanks Ollie but it's probably time to tell Clark. I'll see ya

Ollie: Bye Chloe I really…Chloe (ring tone)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen here, you know what to do  
Beep…  
Oliver, hey so I told Clark about Angel. He's ok with it. He's glad she's back out there fighting the good fight. But right now we have more important things to worry about then me protecting another friend's secret. He knows by now that's what I do. Everything seems to be coming at us at once. We have our special little problem that Clark told you about that we need to take care of. And we are finding evidence of a new 33.1 lab. Lex is getting smarter. We're having a difficult time tracking down the location. All of the evidence is getting scary. Going after all of these meteor freaks is different now, now that I am one of them. I hate this not knowing.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep  
Beep…  
Chloe do you think I can get what ever info you have on 33.1? Maybe my team can help you track it down. I'd appreciate that. And…Chloe.. I know your scared about this whole meteor infected thing. I think I can help you with that. I have these doctors they can take a look at you, run some tests, and you know really see what's going on.

Queen here, you know what to do  
Beep…  
What you mean like experiment on me? I'm not going to be anyone's lab rat. Geesh. I thought you were going around the country shutting down lab rat facilities not stealing all of Lex's lab rats to perform your own experiments. I thought you weren't anything like Lex. I guess I was wrong!

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep  
Beep…

Relax, it's not what you think, of course I'm not going around stealing Lex's lab rats. How can you even think that? I'm freeing them. But the problem is Lex has done some pretty messed up things to his patients there causing erectable damage and it's not like they can go to a hospital or a doctor without raising some eyebrows perhaps alerting other people that might link them back to Lex. So in order to protect these people I founded this facility with doctors that are used to dealing with the type of patients I give them. Sure they will perform tests and research what was done to them but they do it to willing patients that want there help.

Queen here, you know what to do  
Beep…  
Ollie I'm sorry I accused you of being like him. That was tactless of me. That is so great what you are doing. I really would like to know what is going on with me. I don't want to wait around with this ticking time bomb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

So Chloe what are you doing this weekend?

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

What did you just say? You did not just ask me that? I don't see how it's any of your business.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Calm down. I wasn't asking to ask you on a date or to go with me to Barbados with for weekend or anything. I was asking to see if you like to get examined by my doctors. You would have to stay for the weekend so they can observe you. You know you over-react awfully a lot. You and Lois are definitely related.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

I'll take that as a compliment…I think. I don't know about this whole examining thing. Clark and I always have our hands full with evil secret labs and big bads we have to take care of I barely have time for my own boyfriend.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Oh, yeah that's right that Johnny guy. You're still with him, huh? Chloe this is important. Don't you want to know for sure if you're infected or not? I'm thinking if you did it would help you with the whole good fight thing.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

For your information my boyfriends name is Jimmy. And I don't see how knowing is going to help me at all. I'm doing fine without powers.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Oh, come on Chloe we've been through this and I know your superb without powers but just think how they'll up your game.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

Up my game? Look I'm no super hero. I don't need powers. I'm just a side kick I just help the superhero with research and stuff.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Yeah right. You're not a super hero. And I don't like Green Leather.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

(In a scratchily weepy voice) You know what I really could get away this weekend. It's not like Clark will miss me he is on this I can do anything on my own kick right now. He's not even letting me in on the whole fighting the big fight thing.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Not to play devils advocate here but Clark probably is just trying to protect you. But I'll set it up. The lab is at Star city. I'll arrange my jet to pick you up at Metropolis airport about around noon on Friday. How does that sound?

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

That sounds sweet a girl can get used to that kind of treatment. A lab in star city, huh. Star Labs sounds majestic. So is the rest of your Justice league going to be there?

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Star labs? That does sound like a good name for it. The rest of my team will probably be there since I'm also using the place as a head quarters. It's a big place though so if you want your privacy consider it done. I'll see to it that no one bothers you especially not Bart. I know he can get annoying. Although that might be a difficult take I'm up for the challenge.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

I appreciate you being up for the challenge and all but actually I wouldn't mind seeing Bart. I can use an ego boaster right now.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

I'm I missing something here? Won't your boyfriend Joey object to you flirting with speedy Jr?

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

Hey, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. Plus, me and boyfriend kind of brokeup.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Um…ok if you insist. I want plan on sending Bart on a meaningless mission then. But I probably should tell you I kind of gave the team the impression that your off limits. Well I just let them assume that this boyfriend that you and Clark mentioned was Clark.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

Excuse me?! Why did you go and do a thing like that? I don't get it. You didn't tell Clark that did you? Why would you just let them think that Clark and I are a couple.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Look Chloe I just let my team believe that to give them hope. They look at you and Clark and see the light at the end of the tunnel. They see you and see that there is actually a girl out there that would be cool with the whole superhero thing and someone who could handle it. So I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but it helps boast team's morale.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

Awe. I don't know what to say. Well, I've finished packing. I'll see you in a couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

Hey Ollie, I just wanted to thank you for a great weekend. Who would of thunk a doctors visit would be so much fun? So I guess I'll just have to wait on my blood results and stuff. In the meantime I wouldn't mind coming…(her voice sounded distant like she put the phone away from her mouth) hey Lo what's the rush?

Lois voice: Big story cuz. Whose on the phone?

Chloe: Oh, just a source. (Her voice went back to normal) Sorry I better go.

Chloe Sullivian here, intrepid reporter extraordinaire please leave your message at the beep

Beep…

Chloe, I'm glad you had a good time. I did too. Everyone enjoyed your company. About what happened…I know I invited you to come back anytime but maybe we should just keep this about business.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

(Weeping frantically) Ollie, I can't believe what just happened Lois and I had a huge fight. I just wanted her to be careful you know. She doesn't know the Luther's like I do. She's going to Luther's latest lab. I'm on my way I'm going after her. I could use some reinforcements though. I'll text you the coordinates of the location. Try to hurry ok. Clark's MIA he won't answer his cell. I think he's busy taking care of that problem we told you about. I could use some real heroes about now.

Queen here, you know what to do

Beep…

(Weeping hysterically)

Ollie, I was too late as soon as I arrived at the lab Lois came out in an ambulance. She's hurt pretty bad. Please come here. Lois really needs you. I really need you too.

The End

A/N: If you want to know what happens next read Super Help.


End file.
